


You're Either the Bunny or You're the Carrot

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bunny Costumes, Carrot Costume, Multi, Unrealistic Amounts of Bodily Fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: A fantasy of Rick's comes to life.





	You're Either the Bunny or You're the Carrot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> More carrot fun for Rick's ass.

It was after dark in Alexandria, which meant almost everyone was fast asleep. Except for Rick, Siddiq, and Michonne, of course. They had Rick tied to the bed in the exact position Morgan had tied him down in when they first met. There was one major difference, though: Rick was in a full body carrot costume, and Siddiq and Michonne were dressed as bunnies. 

Rick didn’t think his crotch cannon had ever been so hard in his life, not even when he saw Michonne’s naked ass for the first time. He only wished he had communicated this fantasy to her earlier, where he would dress up as a carrot and get destroyed by a sexy bunny, but now he was at the mercy of two bunnies, and life couldn’t get better for Rick. They all had conveniently placed holes in their costumes for easy access, because Rick wanted the costumes to stay on at all times. 

“You belong to us now, carrot bit…carrot…car…” Siddiq tried, but he couldn’t make it through the sentence without laughing. 

Michonne helped him out. “You belong to us now, carrot bitch,” she told Rick firmly. She seized his swollen diddly-wink hard in her soft, furry bunny paw. Rick whimpered in pleasure. She yanked the hole in the crotch of the carrot costume down to reveal a plastic carrot butt plug inside of Rick’s dark cavern of an ass, with only the green leaves at the top sticking out. 

“Wow, our slutty carrot bitch already got his slutty carrot hole ready for us,” Siddiq commented. He was still trying not to laugh. 

Rick mumbled something. Michonne was pushing a carrot gag into his mouth. 

“What was that?” She took the gag out for a second. 

“Please, Mistress Bunny Michonne,” he panted out, “I want to pleasure your sexy bunny vagina. And I want to suck Master Bunny Siddiq’s enormous bunny hose.” 

“Well, I want to fuck your slutty carrot caboose,” Michonne said. 

Siddiq sighed and finally took his own mancarrot out of his own bunny costume. There was no going back now. He quietly handed Michonne an abnormally large carrot that had been sitting on the bedside table for the whole time. It was at least the size of Lucille. It was a mutant of Alexandria’s gardens. The thing just wasn’t natural. 

Rick’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He couldn’t wait to take the whole thing up his carrot hole. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Siddiq’s rabbit rod, either. The horny carrot man was starting to experience sensory overload. He willed himself to last as long as he possibly could. 

Michonne lubed up the megacarrot and stuck half of it into her own lady cave, so the other half dangled between her beautiful chocolate bunny thighs. It was her own huge carrot dong. 

Siddiq bunny-hopped over to Rick’s head, making Rick squeal with delight around his carrot gag. Siddiq removed it and tossed it to the side. 

“Ready to get spitroasted, carrot slut?” he asked Rick, giving his cheek a slap. Siddiq was wondering how the fuck he himself had managed to stay hard, given the absurdity of the situation, but that thought was put to rest when Rick took his bunny tallywhacker into his carrot mouth. 

Michonne started pushing the carrot cock into Rick’s ready tushie – the butt plug was abandoned on the floor somewhere – and they both moaned in satisfaction. Of course, this was far from Michonne’s first time fucking Rick was any kind of phallic object, so it didn’t take her long to start prodding his prostate with the carrot. Rick responded by moaning around the diq in his mouth, trying to babble about how much he loved a carrot up his carrot ass. 

In his cupboard, Daryl was wishing the walls in the house were thicker. He tried to go to sleep and ignore the noise and the twitching in his dinky. There were several mentions of a carrot in Rick’s ass, Rick was gurgling and gasping, and the moaning was constant from all directions. 

Daryl’s diddly-wink eventually grew hard of its own accord, with a glowing red-orange dot at the tip like the cherry of a cigarette. 

Rick’s own purple-helmet warrior was getting ready to erupt like Mount St. Helen’s and soak his carrot costume. He was drenched with sweat under the thick orange fabric, but he didn’t care. He was thoroughly enjoying blowing Diq and getting his carrot ass pounded by Michonne’s carrot. 

Siddiq was about to lose it, too, and he went to grab at Rick’s hair, forgot he had a buzzcut, and clutched at the carrot leaves on the hood of Rick’s costume instead. 

Michonne continued fucking Rick’s flat fanny, the end of the carrotzilla inside her rubbing against her G-spot, until the dam broke and she baptized Carrot Grimes and Siddiq with holy bunny water. Siddiq did then blow his load. It was like Old Faithful! Rick loved being blasted with bodily fluids from all angles, but he could only swallow so much, and some came out of his nose. Siddiq apologized profusely, wiped Rick’s nose, and kissed Rick hard, snowballing with him for a little bit. 

It was no wonder that Rick came mightily not long after, his mancarrot spraying the walls with splatters of white like he was doing his rendition of a Jackson Pollock painting. 

After they caught their breath, the threesome peeled off their saturated costumes and got into the shower. 

Meanwhile, Daryl’s cupboard caught on fire, again. He got too excited listening to his housemates having sex, whether he cared to admit it or not. 

Rick, Siddiq, and Michonne exited the shower and got ready to have their nightly three-way spoon before they went to sleep. Suddenly, Michonne came to a disturbing realization. 

“Rick, I think we lost the carrot.” 


End file.
